As an on-vehicle antenna device, an antenna device is known in which an antenna is incorporated into a spoiler that is provided at a rear end of a roof of a vehicle body, as disclosed in Cited Document 1. In the on-vehicle antenna device disclosed in Cited Document 1, an antenna element of a digital television antenna and an antenna element of a radio antenna are horizontally incorporated into a spoiler that is attached to a vehicle body.